Lifelines
by Serafin09
Summary: Complete! GSRStory. Spoiler zu 5x10  No humans involved. Sara sitzt im Labor und beobachtet Grissom und Sofia.... Please R&R!
1. Kapitel 1

* * *

**Vielen Dank an Steinchen für das Beta-Lesen! Ich hoffe Euch gefällt die Storry, pleas R&R!! Danke!  
**

* * *

**Autor:** Serafin09  
**Titel: **Lifelines  
**Gender: **Romantik/Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoiler: **ist die Folge 5x10 - Ein grausiger Fund//No humans involved  
**Language: **Deutsch  
**Pairing: **Team CSI:LV // Sara + Grissom  
**Summary:** Einfach selbst lesen!  
**Disclaimer:** Die CSI-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und  
sich selber, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen  
Charaktere sind mein Eigentum. 

**  
**

**Lifelines**

Sara saß im Labor an einem der PC's und war in Gedanken. Sie hatte eine schwere Nacht hinter sich, der Fall war sehr emotional für sie und er belastete Sara auf eine Art und Weise. Sie hörte in Gedanken Grissom's Worte, der wieder sagte, man soll nicht zu emotional bei einem Fall sein. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie fanden einen kleinen Jungen verhungert in einem Müllcontainer. Seine Geschwister fanden sie eingesperrt, in einem Schuppen im Haus der Tante.

Nach diesem Fall erinnerte sie sich mehr denn je an ihre eigene Familie. Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Vater umgebracht. Weil er sich an ihr vergangen hatte. Danach kam sie in ein Pflegeheim und dann zu Pflegeeltern. Es war eine schwere Zeit für sie, zwar war es besser als zu Hause, aber die Pflegeeltern waren auch nicht die nettesten. Sara belastete ihre Vergangenheit stark. Sie hatte immer wieder schlimme Alpträume.

Sie schaute nach rechts, ins Büro von Grissom, Sofia saß bei Grissom auf dem Schreibtisch und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie heftig mit ihm flirtete und er mit Ihr. Seit das Team getrennt worden war, arbeitete Sofia bei ihnen im Team. Sara mochte Sofia nicht, sie machte sich ihrer Meinung nach zu viel an Grissom ran. Aber Grissom unternahm auch nichts dagegen, also war Sara der Meinung dass sich da wohl etwas anbahnte bei den Beiden. Das lies ihre Laune noch um einiges sinken. Sie liebte Grissom, schon seit Jahren, doch es schien wohl nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, wenn sie jetzt sah, wie er mit Sofia umging. Das verletzte Sara. Grissom hatte sie immer wieder verletzt die letzten Jahre.

Sara blickte in die andere Richtung sie sah Catherine den Gang entlang gehen, sie war wohl auch in Gedanken vertieft. Dann sah sie Nick, Warrick und Greg im Pausenraum sitzen. Die drei hatten wieder eine Menge Spaß. Es war für alle ein Schock, als Ecklie das Team trennte. Umso mehr freuten sich alle, wenn sie mal zusammen kamen.

Sara widmete sich wieder dem PC. Sie suchte nach ihrer Mutter. Sie gab bei Google den Namen ihrer Mutter ein und drückte auf Enter. Plötzlich stand Catherine neben ihr.

„Hey Sara, habe gehört, ihr hattet einen schwierigen Fall heute?", fragte Catherine.

„Ja Cath, der Fall war nicht einfach, aber wir haben die Geschwister lebend gefunden!", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Gehst du noch mit uns was trinken, wenn Eure Schicht zu Ende ist, die Jungs haben es vorgeschlagen, ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn wir alle zusammen mal wieder etwas unternehmen.", Catherine sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, Cath, ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung noch weg zu gehen. Ich gehe nach Hause, ich bin ziemlich müde.", sagte sie und machte das Laptop zu.

„Ok, dann ein anders Mal.", gab Catherine zurück.

Sara's Blick wanderte wieder ins Büro zu Grissom. Sofia saß noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch und lehnte sie nun provokativ über den Tisch zu Grissom. Was macht sie eigentlich auf dem Schreibtisch, dachte sich Sara. Hatte Grissom keine Stühle mehr im Büro. Sara war frustriert. Sie seufzte leicht auf.

„Sara, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", Catherine sah sie argwöhnisch an.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Cath immer noch neben ihr stand.

„Uh… ja Cath, alles in Ordnung, danke dir!", sagte Sara und ging in einen anderen Raum um Beweise für einen Fall zu untersuchen.

Catherine blickte nachdenklich Sara nach. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Sofia und sie verrollte die Augen. Sie konnte Sofia nicht leiden. Sie war der Meinung Grissom sollte endlich mal seine Gefühle zulassen und Sara sagen, was er für sie empfand. Aber darauf konnte Cath womöglich lange warten, denn ein Gil Grissom zeigte kaum Gefühle.

Als die Schicht zu Ende war, fuhr Sara sofort nach Hause. Sie wollte für heute einfach niemanden mehr sehen. Der Schmerz wegen Gil Grissom war einfach zu groß. Sie musste einfach lernen damit umzugehen, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Ohne sich von jemand zu verabschieden, ging sie aus dem Labor. Auf dem ganzen Nachhauseweg lief immer wieder das Lied von Damien Rice, 9 Crimes. Ihr liefen die Tränen nur so die Wangen runter. Sie war es leid. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr leiden. Ihr Leben war und verlief im Moment nicht gerade, das was man glücklich nennen konnte. Aber sie hatte ja wenigstens noch ihre Arbeit. Die Arbeit, die sie ablenkte von all dem Schmerz ihrer Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart.

Sie fuhr in die Tiefgarage und parkte ihr Auto auf ihrem Parkplatz. Sie war müde und ausgelaugt. Sie wollte einfach nur in ihre Wohnung und alleine sein und schlafen._ Der Fall hat mich doch mehr mitgenommen, als ich dachte. Jetzt eine schöne Dusche und anschließend schlafen und an kein Gil Grissom mehr denken und an keine Laura Sidle, die meinen Vater umgebracht hat._

Sara schloss ihr Auto ab und ging Richtung Ausgang. Als sie gerade ins Treppenhaus gehen wollte, hörte sie Reifenquietschen hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah ein Auto wegfahren. Sie hörte dass irgendwelche Männer sich anschrieen. Aber sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sie wollte gerade die Klinke, die sie in der Hand hielt runterdrücken, als sie von hinten angerempelt wurde. Sara erschrak zutiefst, als sie angerempelt wurde.

„Aus dem Weg Puppe!", zischte er neben ihr.

Er hatte ihr den Arm verdreht, denn er war rückwärts gelaufen und hatte sie nicht in der Türe stehen sehen. Sara zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn hinter sich spürte, wie er an ihrem Rücken klebte.

Hastig machte sie Platz, damit der Mann vorbei konnte. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was er für ein Problem hatte. Sara wollte einfach nur in ihre Wohnung! Sie fühlte sich plötzlich zum Umfallen müde. In ihrer Wohnung oben angekommen, hatte sie Rückenschmerzen, die immer heftiger wurden. Sie legte sich sofort auf die Couch und weinte, aber nicht wegen ihren Rückenschmerzen, sondern wegen Grissom, weil sie es nicht schaffte, ihn zu vergessen. Weil er sie immer wieder verletzte und kaum hatte er sich ihr mal genähert zog er sich wieder zurück und verletzte Sara immer wieder unabsichtlich dabei.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom war im Labor auf der Suche nach Sara. Er ging durch die Räume, aber fand sie nirgends. _War sie etwa gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden?_ Er hätte sich gerne noch mit ihr über den Fall unterhalten. Grissom hatte gemerkt, dass er Sara doch sehr nahe ging. Er wusste nicht warum der Fall sie so mitgenommen hatte. Gut, Sara war ab und zu schon ein wenig emotional, aber dennoch war es bei diesem Fall irgendwie anders. Grissom machte sich aus irgendeinem Grund Sorgen um sie.

Als er sie im Labor nicht fand ging er zu Cath ins Büro. Sie machte heute wieder Überstunden.

„Hey Cath, schon wieder Überstunden?", fragte er sie.

„Ja und Nein. Wir wollen gemeinsam etwas trinken gehen. Und da Greg ja jetzt erst Feierabend hat, habe ich sozusagen freiwillig Überstunden gemacht!", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

„Weißt du wo Sara ist?", fragte er nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Ich nehme an, die ist nach Hause gegangen. Der Fall hat sie ziemlich mitgenommen. Und nicht nur der Fall.", sagte Cath und sah Grissom direkt an.

„Ja, ich weiß, deswegen wollte ich ja auch mit ihr reden!", sagte Grissom.

„Aha mit ihr reden, ich glaube das hättest du mit ihr machen sollen, bevor du dich mit Sofia in deinem Büro vergnügt hast!", gab Cath zynisch zurück.

„Rede nicht von Sofia. Ich mag sie ja gerne, aber sie kann irgendwie auch ein wenig aufdringlich sein.", sagte er, denn er wusste was Cath ihm unterstellen wollte.

„Gil, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber es wird langsam mal Zeit, dass du endlich mal zu deinen Gefühlen stehst.", gab Catherine von sich.

„Cath, woher, ich mein was meinst du damit?", Grissom war etwas schockiert, dass Cath ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Ich glaube du weißt was ich damit meine. Verdammt Grissom, wie viele Jahre kennst du Sara schon? Mindestens 8 Jahre, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Auch wenn du deine Gefühle gut verstecken kannst. Aber wie du sie ansiehst, das spricht Bände.", Catherine war etwas leicht wütend geworden.

„Cath, das ist nicht so einfach. Ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter!", sagte er zähneknirschend.

„Ach Gil, das ist sie blödeste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe! Entweder du liebst sie, oder nicht. Hör auf ihr immer wieder weh zu tun und stehe endlich mal deinen Mann!", legte Catherine los.

„Catherine, wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte ich es schon längst gemacht!", sagte er bedrückt.

„Also sag mal, einfacher geht es ja nicht, du gehst zu ihr und sagst ihr, dass du sie liebst und hörst auf, ihr weh zu tun."

Grissom sagte nichts mehr, er wusste dass Catherine Recht hatte.

„Ich fahre mal zu ihr um zu sehen, wie es ihr geht.", sagte er knapp und nickte Catherine zu.

Catherine selbst schüttelte nur den Kopf. Denn sie wusste Grissom würde zwar zu ihr fahren, aber ihr sicher nicht die Wahrheit sagen, so wie immer.

Grissom fuhr zu Saras Appartement, er stellte sein Auto vor dem Wohnungskomplex auf dem Parkplatz ab. Als er in den Aufzug stieg fiel ihm als erstes das Blut am Boden des Aufzuges auf. _Es ist noch frisch das Blut._ In ihm wurde schon wieder der CSI-Instinkt wach. _Lass es einfach Gil, du suchst nur eine Ausrede um nicht mit Sara zu reden. _Grissom war nervös, er hatte sich vorgenommen, endlich Sara die Wahrheit zu sagen, was er für sie empfindet. Er musste es ihr einfach sagen, er machte sie zur Zeit große Sorgen um sie. Jedes mal wenn er sie sah, würde er ihr am liebsten sagen, wie wunderschön und unglaublich sie ist und was er für sie empfindet. Doch er machte immer wieder einen Rückzieher. Bis heute, heute hatte er sich vorgenommen, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Er wollte Sara nie wieder verletzen.

Er stieg im 4. Stock aus und ging geradewegs zu Sara's Appartement. Er klopfte an, aber Sara machte nicht auf. Er versuchte es noch mal, aber nichts, keine Regung. Dann rief er sie und klingelte, aber auch daraufhin, machte sie nicht auf. Grissom wurde unruhig. Er war sich sicher, dass Sara zu Hause war. Nach etlichem klopfen und klingeln, gab er resigniert auf. Er war schon fast wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen, als er sich wieder umdrehte. _Nein Gil, du gibst nicht auf, heute wirst du es Sara sagen, _Grissom ging wieder zu Saras Appartement, er versuchte es noch ein paar Mal mit klopfen und klingeln aber Sara reagierte immer noch nicht. Ihm wurde mulmig. _Das sieht Sara nicht ähnlich. Sie schläft doch normal nicht so fest, irgendetwas ist doch nicht in Ordnung._ Grissom überlegte was er tun sollte. Dann entschloss er sich Catherine anzurufen.

„Willows", meldete sie sich.

„Cath, hier Gil, ich bin vor Saras Appartement, aber sie macht nicht auf.", sagte er mit etwas unruhiger Stimme.

„Gil, dann klingle eben mal bei ihr."

„Habe ich schon und das nicht nur einmal. Cath, es ist wichtig, ich will Sara heute die Wahrheit sagen. Ich muss zu ihr."

„Jetzt bleibe mal ruhig Gil!", versuchte Catherine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Verdammt Cath, ich habe das Gefühl mit Sara stimmt etwas nicht. Kannst du nicht irgendjemand schicken?", in seiner Stimme schwankte Panik mit.

„Gil, steht das Fahrrad von Sara vor ihrer Tür?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja, warum?"

„Gut, dann ist sie auch nicht weg, sagt Nick gerade. Denn Sara fährt außerhalb der Arbeit nur mit dem Fahrrad. Nick ist gerade hier bei mir."

„Gut, und was soll ich jetzt tun? Sie ist zu Hause, macht aber nicht auf, du weißt, sie hat nicht so einen tiefen Schlaf.", Grissom wurde jetzt fast wütend.

„Gil greif unter ihren Fahrradsattel, da ist ihr Ersatzschlüssel, sagt Nick gerade."

Es war eine erdrückende Stille am Telefon. Grissom griff unter den Sattel und tatsächlich war da der Ersatzschlüssel.

„Ich habe ihn Cath, ich gehe jetzt rein. Sag Nick danke, ich melde mich später noch mal.", sagte Grissom und hatte auch schon aufgelegt.

Gil schloss mit zittrigen Fingern die Tür auf. _Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert. Wie wird sie reagieren, wenn ich ihr sage, wie meine Gefühle für sie sind?_ Ihm ging alles mögliche im Kopf rum. Als er aufgeschlossen hatte und die Wohnung betrat, rief er nach Sara. Aber sie antwortete nicht.

Er sah sie nun auf der Couch liegen. Er ging sofort zu ihr. _Gott sei Dank sie atmet. Soll ich sie wecken, oder soll ich sie einfach schlafen lassen?_

„Sara", sprach er leise und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

Sara träumte gerade von dem Fall. Sie war im Traum bei den Kindern. Sie sahen so verhungert und so eingeschüchtert aus. _Warum nur ruft Grissom immer wieder meinen Namen, er steht doch direkt hinter mir?_ Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass es kein Traum war. Sondern dass jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie blinzelte leicht. _Oh Gott mein Rücken tut höllisch weh. Wer ruft mich denn ständig, ich bin müde und will schlafen._

„Sara!"

Sara blinzelte. Sie war einfach nur müde. _Was will Grissom denn hier? Habe ich verschlafen? Oder träume ich immer noch?_ Sara machte nun ihre Augen auf und sah Grissom vor ihr knien.

„Hey du, hast aber einen ganz schön tiefen schlaf, ich habe etliche Male an dein Tür geklopft und auch geklingelt!"

„Grissom? Was machst du hier? Habe ich verschlafen? Entschuldige, aber ich war nach der Schicht so extrem müde.", sagte Sara noch verschlafen.

_Gott ist sie schön, selbst wenn sie total verschlafen ist, ist sie wunderschön! _Grissom war völlig fasziniert von ihr.

„Nein Sara du hast nicht verschlafen. Aber ich muss mit dir reden! Der Fall hat dich heute sehr mitgenommen, hatte ich das Gefühl. Ich habe dich im Labor am PC beobachtet, du sahst traurig aus.!", sagte Grissom.

Sara starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für mein Gefühlsleben?", zischte sie ihn an. „Außerdem hast du nicht genug mit Sofia zu tun gehabt heute?", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Sara war aufgesprungen, sie schrie leise auf. Grissom war sofort bei ihr, da sie etwas schwankte. _Diese verdammten Rückenschmerzen bringen mich noch um!_

„Sara, bitte hör doch einmal zu!", Grissom holte tief Luft, bevor er zu sprechen begann, er traute sich nicht sie anzusehen, er hielt sie noch immer an ihren Schultern fest.

„Sara, ich muss dir was sagen. Ich habe dich nicht nur heute beobachtet am PC. Ich beobachte dich schon seit Jahren. Genau genommen, seit du damals ins San Fransisco in meinen Vorlesungen aufgetaucht bist. Sara ich …. ich … du bist wunderschön. Es tut mir leid, dass ich all die Jahre dich immer wieder verletzt habe…", Grissom atmete aus. Ich … ich liebe dich Sara. Mehr als ich es dir je sagen kann.", endete er leise und sah jetzt endlich Sara an.

Er konnte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht erkennen. Sie stand da und atmete ziemlich flach. Einige Sekunden später, wollte Sara etwas sagen. Aber die Worte kamen ihr nicht von den Lippen. Ohnmächtig fiel sie Grissom in die Arme.

„Saraaaaa!", schrie Grissom.

Er hatte den Blick jetzt genau zum Sofa frei und sah, dass es voller Blut war. Jetzt sah er auf Saras Rücken, der ebenfalls voller Blut war. Grissom zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief sofort den Notarzt an.

„Gil!", flüsterte sie leise.

Sie starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an.

„Honey, es ist alle ok, bleibe ruhig, ich bin bei dir!", sagte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Gil… ich….", sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber sie sackte wieder ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Sara, halte durch, ich habe den Notarzt schon informiert!", sagte Grissom.

_Was ist nur mit ihr passiert. Wer hat ihr das angetan und warum? Hoffentlich beeilt sich der Notarzt, ich weiß nicht wie lange Sara noch durchhält._ Gil Grissom versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Für Grissom war es, als wären es Stunden gewesen, als Minuten später der Notarzt eintraf. Sie untersuchten Sara schnell und gaben ihr Sauerstoff. Grissom hatte ihr Hand genommen und sprach immer wieder beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Sir, wissen sie wer sie niedergestochen hat?", fragte der eine Sanitäter.

_Was? Niedergestochen? Warum hatte Sara denn nichts gemerkt. Das Blut im Aufzug! _Grissoms Gedanken überschlugen sich in dem Moment.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe es selber bis eben nicht gewusst, aber im Aufzug habe ich Blut entdeckt. Also muss es außerhalb ihrer Wohnung passiert sein.", sagte Grissom ruhig.

Jetzt fiel Grissom erst das Blut in Saras Wohnung auf. Eine Spur bildete sich von der Türe bis zum Sofa. Ohne Saras Hand loszulassen, fischte er mit einer Hand wieder sein Handy aus der Hosentasche um Catherine anzurufen. Er ließ sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Cath, ich bin es Gil, Sara ist gerade ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen. Sie wurde niedergestochen. Als ich im Aufzug hochgefahren bin, habe ich Blut entdeckt und auch hier in Wohnung ist Blut und die ganze Couch. Cath, bitte bringe Brass und das gesamte Team mit und untersucht den Tatort, bevor alles nutzlos ist. Ich bleibe erstmal bei Sara, ich will sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen.", sagte er fast ohne Luft zu holen.

„Aber was ist mit Ecklie?", fragte Catherine.

„Das ist mir egal, ich pfeife auf Ecklie. Bitte Cath, es geht um Sara!", sagte Gil bittend.

„Ok Gil, die Jungs sind bei mir und ich rufe Brass an."

„Danke Cath, du hast etwas gut bei mir!", sagte er und legte auf.

Er bemerkte einen leichten Druck an seiner Hand. Er sah zu Sara, die gerade die Augen aufschlug. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„Sch… Honey, bleibe ruhig. Ich bin bei dir. Es wird alles gut!", sagte er leise zu ihr.

Sara nickte nur und schloss wieder die Augen. Grissom lies ihre Hand auch die ganze Fahrt zum Krankenhaus nicht los. Er hatte Angst um sie.

„Mr., sie können hier nicht mit rein!", sagte einer der Ärzte im Krankenhaus.

Grissom wollte widersprechen, aber er dachte sich, dass es nichts bringen würde. Er tigerte im Aufenthaltsraum auf und ab und wartete auf die Ärzte. Sie hatten ihm kurz gesagt, dass sie Sara operierten, aber das war schon 4 Stunden her. _Was machen die nur so lange da drinnen mit ihr?_. Er hatte sich irgendwann hin gesetzt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Als jetzt ein Arzt rauskam sprang er sofort vom Stuhl hoch.

„Sind sie ein Verwandter von Miss. Sidle?", fragte der Arzt Grissom.

„Nein, ich bin ihr Freund und Vorgesetzter. Mein Name ist Gil Grissom", sagte er.

„Mr. Grissom, wir haben Miss Sidle operiert. Es war sehr knapp. Wir musste sie auch zwischendrin einmal wiederbeleben. Sie hat sehr schwere innere Verletzungen und die Lunge wurde verletzt. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es keine Infektion gibt, das Messer, war nicht gerade das sauberste, was der Täter genommen hat.", sagte der Arzt.

„Kann ich zu ihr?", Grissom sah den Arzt fragend an.

„Ja, aber nur kurz. Am besten sie hinterlassen bei den Schwestern ihre Telefon-Nr., wo wir sie erreichen können, wenn etwas sein sollte. Ms. Sidle braucht jetzt absolute Ruhe!"

„Danke", sagte Grissom und ging dem Arzt nach, der ihn zum Zimmer von Sara führte.

Grissom erschrak als er Sara da so liegen sah. Blass und mit all den Schläuchen, an die sie angeschlossen war.

_Hoffentlich hält sie durch. Jetzt wo ich es endlich geschafft habe, ihr zu gestehen, dass ich sie liebe, kann sie nicht einfach so sterben._ Grissom setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Honey ich bin bei dir. Du schaffst das und wenn du wieder gesund bist, reden wir noch mal in aller Ruhe über alles. Sara ich liebe dich und ich werde auch dazu stehen. Egal was Ecklie oder wer auch immer sagt.", nun liefen Grissom Tränen übers Gesicht.

Jahrelang hatte er die Gefühle für Sara unterdrückt und jetzt kam er sich so machtlos vor. Er saß noch eine Weile bei ihr am Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Dann kam die Schwester rein und sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre, wenn er nach Hause ging. Er gab Sara noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging aus dem Krankenzimmer. Er hinterließ noch im Schwesternzimmer seine Telefonnr. und fuhr geradewegs zu Saras Appartement.

Dort angekommen traf er auf Cath und wirklich alle vom Team, Nick, Warrick, Greg und sogar Sofia war da. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht warum Sofia da war. Er ging zu Cath und überbrachte ihr die weniger schönen Neuigkeiten von Sara. Danach machte er sich in der Tiefgarage zu schaffen und suchte nach Spuren und Hinweise. Er arbeitete wie verbissen daran und immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Sara. Er hoffte es würde alles gut gehen. Einige Stunden später, Cath war gerade bei ihm um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nichts brauchbares gefunden hatten, klingelte sein Handy.

„Grissom!", meldete er sich.

„Mr. Grissom hier ist das Dessert Palm Hospital, der behandelnde Arzt von Miss Sidle würde sie gerne sprechen, einen Moment, ich verbinde.", sagte eine Frauenstimme.

„Mr. Grissom, es tut mir leid, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für sie. Miss Sidle ist vor einer halben Stunde ihren schweren Verletzungen erlegen.", sagte der Arzt am Telefon.

Grissom legte einfach auf. Er war kreidebleich geworden. _Nein das kann nicht sein, sie kann nicht tot sein, ich war doch erst bei ihr. Ich liebe sie doch. Sie kann nicht tot sein!_

Grissom sank in sich zusammen, er hielt sich an Catherine fest um nicht ganz zusammenzubrechen.

„Gil was ist los?", Catherine ahnte schlimmes.

„Das war das Krankenhaus …. Sara … sie ist… sie… sie ist tot.", brachte er hervor.

„Oh nein, das kann nicht wahr sein! Es tut mir so unsagbar leid Gil!", Catherine wusste gerade nicht was sie tun sollte, zu sehr stand sie selber unter Schock.

„Nein, Cath, das kann nicht wahr sein, Sara kann nicht tot sein, nicht unsere Sara!", rief Nick, als Cath dem Team die schlimme Nachricht überbrachte.

Das Team war wie in Trance sie konnten es nicht fassen. Sara war tot. Sie würde nie wieder mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten. Nie wieder würde ihr Lachen sie aufmuntern.

Grissom war inzwischen nach Hause gefahren. Er nahm aus seiner Schublade das Bild von Sara. Es war das Gruppenbild aus San Francisco. Eine noch ganz junge Sara, aber mit dem gleichen Lächeln, wie heute. Grissom stand neben ihr und lachte ebenfalls in die Kamera. _Wenn ich doch nur die Zeit noch mal zurückdrehen könnte. Hätte ich ihr doch nur damals in San Fransisco gesagt, dass ich sie liebe. Oh Gott ich vermisse sie, ich kann ohne sie nicht leben. Warum sie? Warum Sara?_

Grissom konnte es nicht verkraften, dass Sara tot ist. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie solch großen Schmerz erlebt wie jetzt gerade. Hilflos und weinend mit dem Bild in den Händen sank er auf seiner Couch zusammen. Sara war tot, es war zu spät!


	2. Kapitel 2

* * *

**Kapitel 2  
**

* * *

Das ganze Team war völlig geschockt über den Tot von Sara. Aber am schlimmsten hatte es Grissom getroffen. Er war kaum noch fähig zu arbeiten. Die ersten Wochen nach Saras Tot ging er zwar noch ins Labor, aber er war so verschlossen wie nie zuvor. Er trauerte nicht, nein er verschloss sich innerlich und versuchte in den Alltag wieder zurückzukehren. Aber irgendwann schaffte er es nicht mehr. Die Trauer und die Schuld, dass er ihr nicht eher die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, fraßen ihn regelrecht auf.

Immer wieder nahm er das einzige Bild, das er von ihr hatte und ging fast daran zu Grunde vor Schmerz. _Warum ist sie tot, warum konnte ich nicht eher nach ihr schauen. Hätte ich mich nicht mit Sofia unterhalten und wäre noch während der Schicht zu ihr gegangen, wäre sie sicher noch am Leben!_ Grissom machte sich immer wieder schwere Schuldvorwürfe.

Aber nicht nur er, sondern auch das Team, besonders Nick und Cath waren sehr mitgenommen über Saras Tot. Für Nick war Sara so etwas wie seine Schwester. Sie hatten sich in all den Jahren gut angefreundet.

„Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich meinen Mentor so früh verlieren könnte.", sagte Greg, der eben so wenig den Tot von Sara verkraftete wie die anderen.

„Greg, bitte ich möchte nichts mehr darüber hören, wir haben zu arbeiten.", unterbrach ihn Grissom scharf.

„Ok Chef!", sagte er und blickte seine anderen Kollegen an.

„Gil, meinst du nicht, es ist genug? Wir alle trauern um Sara, aber keiner von uns hat Schuld an ihrem Tot. Meinst du nur du leidest darunter?", jetzt war Catherine wütend geworden.

„Catherine du verstehst das nicht!", sagte er.

„Oh doch Gil, ich verstehe dich gut genug, nur weil du nicht früh genug Sara die Wahrheit sagen konntest, gibst du dir die Schuld. Aber willst du mit dieser Schuld dein ganzes Leben lang leben?", Cath sah ihren Freund durchdringen an.

Grissom zog nur die Augenbraue in seiner typischen Art und Weise nach oben und ging aus dem Labor.

„Cath, du musst Grissom verstehen, er hat sich nicht von ihr verabschieden können. Wie würdest du dich fühlen?", sagte Warrick.

„Warrick ich habe nicht gesagt, ich verstehe Gil nicht. Mir geht es nicht anders. Wir alle wollten uns wenigstens von ihr verabschieden.", sagte Cath.

Das Team und Grissom waren zutiefst erschüttert gewesen. Catherine hatte vor ein paar Wochen versucht die Beerdigung von Sara zu organisieren. Doch irgendwelche Verwandten von Sara hatten sich geweigert sie in Vegas beerdigen zu lassen. Sie ließen auch durch das Krankenhaus mitteilen, dass sie keine von den CSIs auf der Beerdigung sehen wollten. Für das Team und insbesondere für Grissom war das ein großer Schock, doch sie respektierten den Wunsch der Verwandten. Sie wussten nicht einmal, wo sie Sara beerdigen wollten. Keiner von ihnen wusste etwas über die Familie oder Verwandten von Sara. Sie hatte nie darüber gesprochen.

„Oh man, Sara, ist jetzt seit 2 Monaten tot, meint ihr nicht, wir sollten uns mal um ihre Wohnung kümmern?", fragte Nick.

„Ja, wir sollten sie auflösen, und ihre Sachen ausräumen. Ihre Verwandten haben das wohl nicht in Erwägung gezogen.", sagte Greg.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns morgen früh um 10 Uhr in Saras Wohnung treffen und anfangen ihre Wohnung auszuräumen!", sagte Nick nun.

„Ok ja, das ist gut, aber was machen wir mit Grissom. Der bricht uns doch glatt in Saras Wohnung zusammen!", erwiderte Catherine.

„Wir machen das ganze ohne Grissom, ich glaube nicht, dass er das schafft.", sagte Warrick.

„Ok dann morgen früh um 10! Bis morgen, ich brauchte mal Zeit um ein wenig über alles hinwegzukommen und zu schlafen!", sagte Greg und verabschiedete sich von seinen Kollegen.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle in der Wohnung von Sara. Jeder der 4 CSIs hatte seine eigenen Erinnerungen an Sara.

Eine ganze Stunde arbeiteten die 4 verbissen. Nick kam ein Bild in die Hände von ihm und Sara. Es war noch nicht so lange her. Sie hatten ihre freien Tage zusammen verbracht. Nick hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er das Bild sah. Sara strahlte auf dem Bild. Er war an diesem Tag besonders froh, dass Sara sich wieder gefangen hatte. Denn sie hatte mal wieder Streit mit Grissom im Büro. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, was die Beiden füreinander empfanden. Doch Sara hatte Nick am Vorabend davon erzählt, sie hatten etwas zuviel getrunken. _Sie war meine beste Freundin, warum nur musste sie sterben? Wie oft haben wir einfach an unseren Off-Nächten bei ihr gesessen und DVD geschaut und es war immer lustig. Auch als nach ein paar Jahren Greg zu unserem Team stieß, machte es unserer Freundschaft nichts aus. Sara war einfach für mich und Greg wie eine Schwester. Sara warum nur musste das geschehen, ich vermisse dich! _Nick musste seine Tränen wegblinzeln, er steckte das Bild ein. Es war seine persönliche Erinnerung an Sara, die wollte er behalten.

„Schaut mal was ich hier gefunden habe!", rief Warrick.

Warrick hatte ein Bild gefunden, es zeigte ihn, Sara, Nick und Greg. Die anderen kamen näher und schauten sich das Bild an.

„Wann war das denn?", fragte Cath Warrick.

„Das war vor ein paar Monaten, als wir noch ein Team waren. Wir waren damals nach einem harten Fall etwas Trinken und dann kam so ein Touristikfotograf, na ja und Sara hatte den herrlich verrückten Einfall ein Foto von uns machen zu lassen!", erinnerte sich Greg.

Bei dem Gedanken daran kamen Greg nun auch die Tränen. Er hatte Sara sehr gerne gehabt und es fiel ihm extrem schwer bei den Erinnerungen an sie, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Warrick hatte das Foto in der Hand und auch er schluckte schwer, als die Erinnerungen an Sara hochkamen. Cath starrte richtig gehend auf das Foto. Sie hatte sich am Anfang nicht mit Sara verstanden, doch mit den Jahren wurden sie Freunde und ihre Kollegin war ihr ans Herz gewachsen.

Die 4 CSIs hingen den Gedanken nach, als plötzlich Saras Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie erschraken und dachten zuerst, dass es sicher einer von Saras Verwandten sein würde.

Doch es waren keine Verwandten von Sara. Cath stieß ein Schrei aus und Greg ließ ein eingerahmtes Bild, welches er in den Händen hielt mit lautem Klirren zu Boden fallen.

„Was zur Hölle macht ihr hier?", fragte die Person, die völlig perplex an der Tür stand.

Warrick stand da und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Greg stand regungslos da und starrte die Person einfach nur an, genauso wie Catherine. Nick war der Einzige, der auf die Person zuging und sie in die Arme nahm.

„Sara, wir dachten du wärst tot!", kam es von Nick.

„Tot? Ich? Wie kommt ihr darauf. Schließlich war ich 2 Monate lang im Krankenhaus und keiner von euch hat sich auch nur einmal blicken lassen!", sagte Sara verärgert.

„Sara das Krankenhaus hat Grissom vor 2 Monaten angerufen und gesagt dass du tot bist. Und als ich angerufen hatte und wegen der Beerdigung alles regeln wollte, hieß es nur, dass deine Verwandten es nicht wollten und auch nicht, dass wir zur Beerdigung kommen sollen!", sagte Catherine, die nun endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Was?? Ich habe keine Verwandten, zumindest keine, mit denen ich in Kontakt stehe, oder die wissen was ich mache oder wo ich bin!", sagte Sara fassungslos.

„Sar, das konnten wir ja nicht wissen! Kannst du dir vorstellen wie schlimm das alles für uns war?", Nick sah Sara an und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Nicky ganz ruhig, ich lebe ja und jetzt würde ich sagen unterhalten wir uns erst einmal in Ruhe, denn ich war der Meinung, dass ihr mich absichtlich nicht besucht habt. Ich war ebenfalls völlig fertig!", sagte sie traurig.

Sara hatte ihren rechten Arm noch in der Schlinge. Der Täter hatte ihr damals am Arm ein Muskel verletzt, daher konnte sie ihren Arm noch nicht wieder voll bewegen. Die Verletzungen am Rücken waren so weit geheilt. Nur die psychischen Verletzungen hatten große Narben hinterlassen. Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie Grissom sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, aber er kam nicht wieder und sie wusste bis eben nicht warum. Sie dachte er hätte es sich anders überlegt. Sie hatte es in den Monaten geschafft darüber hinwegzukommen, auch dass keiner ihrer Freunde sie besucht hatte. Es war ein schwieriger Prozess und sie wollte eigentlich nach ihrer Genesung nicht mehr zurück ins Labor gehen. Eigentlich wollte sie kündigen in Las Vegas.

„Ich war ziemlich fertig die letzten Monate. Ich habe einfach nicht verstanden warum!", sagte Sara und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Catherine nahm ihre junge Kollegin in den Arm.

„Warum hast du denn nicht mal angerufen, oder dich bei Grissom gemeldet?", fragte Warrick.

„Na ja ihr kennt mich ja, ich bin in solchen Dingen eben stur.", sagte sie leise.

„Oh Sar, tu uns das bitte nie wieder an. Weißt du was wir die letzten Monate durchgemacht haben?", sagte nun Greg, der inzwischen den kaputten Rahmen zusammengeräumt hatte.

„Greg, ich kann es mir vorstellen, aber weißt du wie es mir ging? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist; der Mann der dich liebt, bringt dich ins Krankenhaus, aber taucht danach einfach nicht mehr auf und du gibst dir alleine die Schuld weil du niedergestochen wurdest und du nichts mitbekommen hast!", Sara war fast wütend geworden.

Warrick, Nick und Greg starrten Sara fassungslos an. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Der Mann der sie liebt? Grissom hatte ihr gesagt er liebt sie?

Nur Catherine grinste in sich hinein. _Hatte er es doch geschafft Sara die Wahrheit zu sagen, in Gil Grissom stecken viele Überraschungen._

„Warum ist Grissom eigentlich nicht hier?", Sara war es zwar gleich aufgefallen, aber sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

„Sara, ich sage es dir ja nur ungern, aber Gil ist nicht in der Lage gewesen auch nur irgendwelche Erinnerungen an dich an sich ranzulassen. Er ist nicht mehr der Gleiche, seit er erfahren hat, dass du tot wärst.", sagte Catherine.

„Warum was ist los mit ihm?", fragte Sara etwas nervös.

„Sar, ich glaube das weißt du besser als wir!", sagte Nick.

„Sara, Gil ist mit dem Tot von dir nicht fertig geworden, er hat sich die Schuld daran gegeben. Es war ein harter Schlag für ihn.", sagte Catherine.

Sara traten die Tränen in die Augen. _Also bin ich ihm nicht egal, wie ich dachte. War es doch wahr, was er mir gesagt hatte. Ich muss schnellstens zu ihm, aber erst muss ich duschen und mich umziehen, aber mit dem Arm, wird es schwierig. _

„Jungs, Cath, ich schmeiße euch ja ungern aus meiner Wohnung, aber ich habe gleich noch etwas vor!", sagte sie.

„Kann mir schon denken was du vor hast, und du solltest das auch schnellstens machen. Ich schlage vor, wir bringen deine Wohnung wieder in Ordnung und ich fahre dich gleich zu Grissom!", grinste Nick.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Danke euch, wie konnte ich nur so doof sein und glauben, ich würdet mich einfach so sitzen lassen!", sagte sie und umarmte ihre Freunde.

„Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst Sara, ruf mich einfach!", sage Catherine und deutete auf Saras Arm.

„Danke Cath, das wollte ich dich gerade fragen!"

Sara duschte schnell und Nick fuhr sie anschließend zu Grissoms Haus. Sie war nervös und zudem hatte sie Schmerzen im Arm, als Nick etwas zu schnell in die Kurve fuhr, schrie sie kurz auf.

„Sar, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Tut mir leid, ich war wohl etwas zu schnell!", sagte Nick als sie vor Grissoms Haus angekommen waren.

„Schon gut Nicky, ich glaube so nervös wie ich bin, spüre ich gleich kein Schmerz mehr!", es sollte locker klingen.

„Sar, es wird schon gut gehen, glaube mir! Und jetzt warte nicht länger, er ist sicher froh, dich zu sehen!", sagte Nick.

„Ich hoffe es Nicky, ich hoffe es! Danke fürs fahren.", sagte sie und stieg aus dem Auto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Sie holte tief Luft und klingelte. Nach wenigen Sekunden, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Grissom und Sara standen sich gegenüber. Sara erschrak, als sie Grissom sah. Er war blass und sah mitgenommen aus.

Grissom konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. _Das kann nicht sein, ich träume gerade wieder. Sara ist tot, sie steht nicht vor meiner Tür. Oh Gott, dieser Schmerz, ich verkrafte das nicht mehr lange. _Grissom kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder. Vor ihm stand immer noch Sara.

„Sa…. Sa.. Sara!", sagte er leise.

_Sie sieht nicht gut aus, sie ist immer noch verletzt, aber es ist kein Traum, Sara, meine Sara steht vor mir! Wie sehr ich sie liebe! _Grissom konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten ihm liefen die Tränen die Wangen runter.

„Ja, ich bin hier Grissom..", mehr brachte sie nicht mehr raus.

Sara konnte nicht an sich halten, sie wollte Grissom nahe sein, sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und umarmte ihn mit ihrem gesunden Arm und brach dann ebenfalls in Tränen aus. Grissom hatte sich schnell wieder gesammelt, sanft und vorsichtig umarmte er Sara.

„Honey nicht weinen, es ist alles gut!", sagte er sanft.

Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen und Grissoms Gesicht näherte sich Saras und er umschloss ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss.

_Sie lebt, ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich habe sie so sehr vermisst. Am liebsten möchte ich sie nie wieder loslassen Warum hat sie in all den Monaten nicht gesagt dass sie lebt? Was ist wirklich passiert, warum haben die im Krankenhaus gesagt, sie wäre tot? _Grissom löste vorsichtig den Kuss und sah Sara ungläubig an. Er wusste nicht was er zuerst fragen sollte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade.

„Komm erst mal mit rein Sara, ich habe eine Menge Fragen und weiß nicht wo ich zuerst anfangen soll!", sagte er und zog sie ins Haus.

„Nicht nur du hast Fragen, mir geht es nicht anders. Aber ich glaube ich erzähle erst einmal alles, denn ich weiß von Catherine und den Anderen was ihr schreckliches annehmen musstet!", Sara stand jetzt direkt vor Grissom.

Sie traute sich nicht einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie nicht doch halluziniert hatte, als sie vor ein paar Monaten verletzt zusammengebrochen war. Sie wollte so gerne wissen, ob es wahr war, dass Grissom sie liebte, aber sie hatte nicht den Mut danach zu fragen. Doch das Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, denn bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie Grissom in die Arme geschlossen und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Sara zuerst muss ich dir etwas sagen! Es ist wichtig hör mir bitte zu!", sagte er, als sie schon wieder widersprechen wollte.

„Ok!", sagte sie stattdessen nur und nickte.

„Sara, ich weiß nicht wie viel du damals mitbekommen hast, bevor du zusammengebrochen bist, aber ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und das schon seit San Francisco…."

„Sch… Bugman, ich habe damals alles gehört, doch als ich dir was sagen wollte, konnte ich vor Schmerzen kaum reden. Ich wollte dir damals schon sagen, dass ich dich auch liebe!"

Grissom zog Sara etwas fester an sich und küsste sie zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. Sara erwiderte den Kuss von ihm ebenfalls leidenschaftlich.

„Jetzt bitte erzähle mir doch warum du lebst. Ich meine, ich kann dir nicht sagen wie unendlich glücklich ich bin, dass du lebst, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum das Krankenhaus mir gesagt hat, dass du tot bist.", sagte Grissom, als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten.

Sara ließ sich seufzend auf die Couch fallen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste Gil, ich war nur sehr verletzt und wütend, weil sich das Team und vor allem du dich nicht im Krankenhaus blicken lassen hast. Aber ich weiß ja jetzt warum, aber es waren harte 2 Monate. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, vor allem nach dem was du mir gesagt hast!", sagte sie und hatte bei den Gedanken daran Tränen in den Augen.

Grissom merkte es setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Sara ich schwöre dir, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du am leben bist, wäre ich sofort zu dir gekommen!", sagte er.

„Ich weiß Grissom, ich glaube dir ja auch, nur musst du mich auch verstehen, dass ich Zweifel hatte, gerade nach dem ich dich mit Sofia im Büro gesehen habe!", sagte sie und schluckte.

Grissom nahm Sara jetzt in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Honey, schau mich an. Zwischen Sofia und mir war nie etwas. Sofia ist ganz nett, aber sie ist einfach nur eine Kollegin.", Grissom sah nun Sara direkt in ihre braunen Augen.

„Ich war auch mal nur eine Kollegin für dich!", sagte Sara leise und drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, dass Grissom nicht sah, dass sie wieder weinte.

„Nein Sara, du warst nie nur eine Kollegin für mich! Ich habe dich geliebt, schon als dich in San Fransisco kennen gelernt habe!"

„Grissom ich habe dich damals auch schon geliebt, aber wusste, dass es nicht sein kann. Doch ich hatte die Hoffnung als ich nach Vegas kam. Aber lassen wir das jetzt, ich glaube wir sollten die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Honey, tust du mir einen Gefallen und nennst mich nicht mehr Grissom?", fragte er lachend.

„Ok Bugman, ich tue dir den Gefallen, ich weiß auch nicht, hat sich die Jahre über so ergeben.", neckte sie ihn.

„Sara, bitte ich habe auch einen Vornamen!"

„Ich weiß Gil, aber Bugman finde ich interessanter!", lachte sie.

„Ich denke, wir sollten morgen mal im Krankenhaus nachforschen, warum sie mir falsche Informationen gegeben haben.", sagte Grissom.

„Ja, das sollten wir auf jeden Fall machen!", erwiderte Sara.

Sara sah Grissom in seine eisblauen Augen. Sie war einfach nur glücklich, dass sich alles als Missverständnis rausgestellt hatte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Grissom grinsend.

„Hm ich hätte da so eine Idee!", sagte Sara und küsste Grissom fordernd.

Grissom konnte kaum an sich halten bei diesem Kuss. Das hatte er sich schon so lange erträumt. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Saras T-Shirt. Sara stöhnte bei der Berührung vor Schmerz etwas auf. Gil ließ sofort von ihr ab und sah sie sorgenvoll an.

„Honey es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich habe eine Idee, lass uns ins Bett gehen, da kannst du deinen Arm aus der Schlinge nehmen und neben dich legen, dann tut es nicht so weh!", sagte Grissom fürsorglich.

„Danke Gil, es tut ab und zu doch noch etwas weh!", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Sara stand auf und wollte gerade Gils Hand nehmen. Als er einen Arm unter ihre Knie legte und mit dem anderen ihre Taille umschloss, sie auf den Arm ins Schlafzimmer trug und sie vorsichtig im Bett ablegte. Sofort war er neben ihr und küsste sie begehrlich und fordernd. Sara erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Sehnsucht.

Langsam zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Sara hatte ihren Arm inzwischen aus der Schlinge genommen und es war wirklich besser. Mit der einen Hand versuchte sie Gil auszuziehen, der ihr dabei half.

„Sara, Honey du bist so wunderschön!", Gil sah sie mit vor Leidenschaft blitzenden Augen an.

„Hey Bugman, ich kann aber auch nicht meckern!", sagte sie lächelnd und mit rauer Stimme und strich ihm sanft über seine Brust.

„Honey du bringst mich um den Verstand mit deinem Lächeln und mit dem was du gerade tust!", sagte er keuchend.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen sie nackt und engumschlungen nebeneinander. Aus den Küssen wurde mehr und es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide da waren, wo sie sich all die Jahre hingeträumt hatten.

Grissom hielt seine Sara die ganze Nacht im Arm. Sie war schon längst eingeschlafen, als er sie still und glücklich betrachtete. _Ich möchte sie nie wieder loslassen. Sara ist mein Leben, ich möchte nicht mehr ohne sie leben!_ Mit diesen Gedanken triftete er sanft in den Schlaf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen war Sara sehr früh wach. Sie hatte in der Nacht wieder heftige Alpträume gehabt. Sie erinnerte sich nur vage daran, dass Grissom sie im Arm gehalten hatte und ihr immer wieder liebevoll über den Kopf gestrichen hatte. Sie betrachtete Grissom glücklich. Viele Jahre hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt, und jetzt lag sie in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und wickelte die Decke um ihren Körper, dann stand sie auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich ans Fenster. Mit angezogenen Beinen und dem gesunden Arm um ihre Beine geschlungen, setzte sie sich auf die Fensterbank und beobachte den Sonnenaufgang.

_Ich muss Gil von meiner Vergangenheit, von meiner Familie erzählen. Was er dazu sagen wird? Irgendwie habe ich Angst es ihm zu erzählen, ich habe Angst, dass er mich dann anders sieht und seine Gefühle für mich ändert. _

Sara bemerkte nicht, dass Grissom inzwischen wach geworden war. Als er sie so am Fenster sitzen sah machte es ihn glücklich. _Wie wunderschön sie doch ist. Warum hatte sie heute Nacht solche Alpträume?_ Grissom ging zu ihr und umarmte sie von hinten. Sara schmiegte sich sofort an ihn. Sie seufzte leicht auf.

„Gil, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Ich habe bis jetzt mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, selbst Nicky weiß nichts davon! Es ist schwer für mich darüber zu reden, aber die Alpträume, die ich habe, hängen damit zusammen.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Grissom um.

„Sara, egal was es ist, ich höre dir zu!", sagte Grissom und setzte sich neben sie auf die Fensterbank und nahm ihre Hand.

„Als ich noch ein Kind war, ging es bei uns in der Familie nicht normal zu, das heißt, zuerst dachte ich, es wäre normal, aber ich war noch zu klein um zu verstehen!", Sara schluckte, bevor sie weiter fortfuhr.

„Mein Vater hat mich, als Kind misshandelt und missbraucht!", sagte sie und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, ich wollte es, aber ich war nicht stark genug. Diese Erinnerungen kamen wieder so richtig hoch als wir den Fall mit dem verhungerten Jungen hatten.", sagte sie weiter.

Grissom saß regungslos neben ihr und konnte nichts sagen. Es herrschte sekundenlanges Schweigen. Sara hätte sich jetzt gewünscht er würde sie in den Arm nehmen. Doch stattdessen ließ Grissom ihre Hand los und sah sie mit kaltem Blick an.

„Du weißt schon, dass deine Vergangenheit ein Hindernis bei der Arbeit sein kann!", sagte er mit ebenso kalter Stimme, wie sein Blick war.

„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?", fragte Sara ängstlich.

Grissom aber schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Eines noch Sara, es ist besser du sagst es Ecklie, sonst muss ich es tun, als dein Vorgesetzter!"

„Gil?", Sara liefen nun die Tränen in Strömen übers Gesicht. _Noch vor ein paar Minuten war er so zärtlich und jetzt ist er so kalt. Warum habe ich ihm nur von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt _

„Sara, es tut mir leid, es war ein Fehler, ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und wir können keine Affäre haben.", fügte er hinzu.

„Affäre?", Sara schrie das Wort fast.

Gestern noch sagte er ihr, dass er sie liebt und heute spricht er von einer Affäre. Sara war als würde man ihr ihr Herz rausreisen. _Warum nur habe ich nicht einfach in Vegas gekündigt und angenommen Grissom will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Aber warum war er heute Nacht so zärtlich und hat mir immer wieder gesagt, wie sehr er mich liebt._

„Ja, Affäre, oder wie würdest du es nennen, was wir hatten?", fragte Grissom sie ärgerlich und genervt.

„Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt besser! Ich werde nicht wieder ins Labor zurückkehren, ich werde kündigen.", sagte Sara leise.

„Ja ich glaube das ist das Beste!", sagte Grissom und drehte sich um und ging ins Bad.

Sara ging so schnell sie konnte ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Sie konnte ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten. So sehr hatte sie Grissom noch nie verletzt. Sie wusste nicht was schlimmer ist, die Stichwunden oder die Verletzungen die Grissom ihr zugefügt hatte. Eines wusste Sara, sie würde niemals wieder so glücklich werden, wie sie es heute Nacht war. Schnell verließ sie das Haus. Als sie sich ein Taxi gerufen hatte und endlich zu Hause war, brach sie zusammen und weinte nur noch. _Es tut so sehr weh. Warum musste er mich so sehr verletzten? _

„Sara?", rief eine Stimme.

Sara versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, damit sie sehen konnte, wer sie rief. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, der Schmerz war einfach zu groß.

„Sara, Honey, wach auf!", sagte Grissom und rüttelte sie sanft.

Sara öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass sie immer noch bei Grissom war. Er hielt sie in ihren Armen und stricht ihr sanft über den Kopf.

„Oh Gil, ich hatte so einen schrecklichen Alptraum!", sagte sie und weinte hemmungslos.

„Hey, Honey, nicht weinen, es wird alles wieder gut! Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was dir die Alpträume verursachen?", fragte er.

„Nein Gil, es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht, ich will glücklich mit dir sein!", sagte sie und war auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Grissom verstand nicht was Sara ihm damit sagen wollte. _Ich sollte sie erst einmal schlafen lassen und sie morgen Früh noch mal danach fragen, was sie so sehr beschäftigt._ Grissom war wenige Minuten später ebenfalls wieder eingeschlafen.

Als Sara das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es früher Morgen. Wie in ihrem Traum, hatte Grissom sie im Arm. Sie schlich sich ebenfalls mit der Decke umwickelt, wie im Traum nach draußen und setzte sich ans Fenster. Sie weinte bittere Tränen vor Angst und Schmerz. Sie wusste sie konnte und wollte Gil die Wahrheit nicht verschweigen. Doch der Preis, war hoch. _Es muss ja nicht so wie in deinem Traum ausgehen. Er hatte heute Nacht gesagt, ich soll ihm vertrauen. Ich muss lernen ihm völlig zu vertrauen um eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm zu haben._

Nach dieser Erkenntnis, ging es ihr ein wenig besser. Sie beschloss ihm die ganze Wahrheit und ihre Ängste zu erzählen.

„Hey, Honey, ich habe dich schon im Bett vermisst!", sagte Grissom, der hinter ihr stand.

„Tut mir leid Darling, ich konnte nicht schlafen, und wollte dich nicht wecken!", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Sara, ich möchte dich bitten mir zu vertrauen und mir zu sagen, was dich so sehr beschäftigt, dass du hier sitzt und weinst!", sagte er sanft und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Woher weißt du….."

„Honey, ich bin zwar manchmal nicht sehr gut darin meine Gefühle zu zeigen, aber ich habe erstens deine Alpträume heute Nacht mitbekommen und zweitens, stand ich schon eine ganze Weile an der Tür und habe dich betrachtet.", sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Gil, es ist nicht einfach was ich dir erzählen will. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es wirklich will.", sagte sie und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.

Grissom zog sie fest an sich und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen.

„Sara, es gibt nichts, was du mir nicht erzählen kannst! Vertraue mir einfach!", sagte er.

Sie holte tief Luft und begann zu reden.

„Mein Vater hat mich als Kind misshandelt und missbraucht. Und seit dem Fall mit dem Jungen, sind die ganzen Erinnerungen wieder da! Die Alpträume habe ich aber schon seit Jahren wieder. Meine Mutter hatte es irgendwann herausgefunden und meinen Vater umgebracht. Ich kam dann in ein Kinder-Pflegeheim und dann zu einer Pflegefamilie, sie waren zwar nicht besonders nett, aber wenigsten ließ man mich dort in Ruhe und rückte mir nicht zu nahe!", Sara hatte kaum Luft geholt, als sie gesprochen hatte.

Sie hatte sich auch nicht getraut Grissom in die Augen zu schauen. Jetzt legte Gil ihr seine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist nicht alles Sara, irgendwas ist noch, ich spüre das. Willst du es mir nicht auch noch erzählen?", sagte er sanft und küsste liebevoll ihre Stirn.

Sara nickte und begann von neuem zu erzählen. Sie wollte Grissom jetzt alles erzählen, egal was dann geschah, sie musste ihm einfach jetzt vertrauen.

„Heute Nacht, hatte ich geträumt, dass du es nicht ertragen konntest, was ich dir über meinen Vater erzählt habe. Du warst so kalt und hast dich von mir abgewendet. Dann hast du mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass wir nur eine Affäre hatten.", endete sie traurig und leise.

Grissom zog nun Sara eng an sich und küsste sie liebevoll. Als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten, schmiegte sich diesmal Grissom eng an Sara. Ein paar Minuten vergingen, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Sara's Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte, während sie gesprochen hatte, versiegten langsam.

Dann hob Grissom den Kopf und sah Sara tief in die Augen.

„Sara du bist meine große Liebe! Ich würde niemals so reagieren! Es ist sehr schlimm was dein Vater dir angetan hat, aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen zu dir. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin sehr froh, dass du trotz des schlimmen Traums, den Mut hattest mir zu vertrauen. Ich bin immer für dich da, egal was es auch immer ist! Honey, gestern noch habe ich gedacht, ich hätte dich für immer verloren, das war das schlimmste was ich je gefühlt habe!"

Nun umarmte Sara Gil, mit einem Arm und küsste ihn voller Liebe und Vertrauen!

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Gil!", sagte sie glücklich.

„Das mit deiner Vergangenheit, nehmen wir in Angriff, wenn es dir besser geht. Ich kenne gute Ärzte, dir die helfen können, aber ich bin immer an deiner Seite my Dear!"

„Danke Bugman!", sagte Sara lächelnd.

„Sara, dafür musst du mir nicht danken, das ist selbstverständlich. Komm lass uns wieder zurück ins Bett gehen und noch ein wenig schlafen!", sagte er und zog sie zu sich hoch, da er mittlerweile schon aufgestanden war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sara schmiegte sich eng an Gil, der sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm und so schliefen sie noch ein paar Stunden.

Ein paar Stunden später als sie wieder wach wurden, frühstückten sie und gingen gemeinsam unter die Dusche. Anschließend hatte Grissom im Krankenhaus angerufen. Doch ihm konnte keiner Auskunft geben, es hieß, sie müssten persönlich kommen.

Da sie den Täter, der Sara niedergestochen hatte, nie gefunden hatten, wollte Grissom wenigsten im Krankenhaus die Wahrheit erfahren.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Krankenhaus. Als sie dort beim Klinikleiter im Büro saßen, konnte sie kaum ihren Ohren trauen. Er erzählte ihnen, dass eine Frau in Sara's Alter, namens Seidle gestorben war und es deshalb in der Notaufnahme zur Verwechslung kam. Diese Verwechslung wurde allerdings erst nach Sara's Entlassung gestern aufgedeckt. Die Beiden konnte es nicht fassen, was ihnen der Mann, der vor ihnen saß, erzählte. Er entschuldigte sich zwar bei Gil und Sara, doch wussten beide nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Sie waren beide zu geschockt über die Nachricht.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein paar Wochen später, saß Sara mal wieder auf der Fensterbank und starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Sie war glücklich mit Grissom und sie war froh, dass sie ihm alles erzählt hatte. Gil war ihr eine große Hilfe, bei der Verarbeitung und die Alpträume waren weniger geworden, seit sie in Behandlung war. Sie war davon überzeugt, irgendwann würden sie völlig verschwinden.

Die Angst, Gil zu verlieren, oder er könnte sie wieder zurückstoßen, war zwar auch weniger geworden, aber dennoch war sie immer bei ihr. Sie hasste es diese Gefühle zu haben. _Wann dieses Gefühl wohl wieder geht? Gil ist so lieb zu mir, ich kann mich überhaupt nicht beklagen, aber trotzdem habe ich Angst! _

Grissom stand mal wieder an der Türe und beobachtete seine Freundin. _Sie sieht einfach wunderschön aus, wie sie so da sitzt und in Gedanken vertieft ist. Ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Ich möchte einfach nicht mehr ohne sie leben!_

Sara hatte gemerkt, dass Gil in der Tür stand, sie drehte sich um und streckte ihren Arm aus und lächelte ihn an. Grissom ging ebenfalls lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Scheint wohl dein Lieblingsplatz hier geworden zu sein!", sagte er als er sie in die Arme genommen hatte und sich hinter sie gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, es ist so schön hier, gerade morgens, wenn die Sonne aufgeht! Ich liebe den Platz hier bei dir im Haus!", sagte sie versonnen und lächelte dabei.

Grissom hauchte ihr Küsse auf ihren Nacken.

Sara bekam Gänsehaut. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um und legte beide Arme um seinen Nacken, Grissom zog sie sanft an sich und sie küssten sich voller Sehnsucht und Begierde!

„Sara, ich möchte, dich am liebsten immer in meinen Armen halten. Ich möchte dich immer in meinem Leben haben. Bitte ziehe doch bei mir ein, dann habe ich dich jeden Tag bei mir.", sagte er ernst und sah Sara erwartend an.

„Ist das dein Ernst Gil? Gerne, ziehe ich bei dir ein, ich fühle mich mittlerweile hier eher zu Hause als in meiner Wohnung!", sagte sie.

„Das ist wunderbar Sara. Ich liebe dich über alles, my Dear!"

„Ich liebe dich auch so sehr Gil!"

Grissom, der sich von ihr ein wenig entfernt hatte um ihr in die Augen zu schauen, zog nun seine Sara sanft an sich ran und umschloss ihre Lippen mit einem prickelnden Kuss. Sara erwiderte seinen Kuss mit ebensolcher Leidenschaft! In dieser Nacht und den folgenden, hatte Sara weder Alpträume noch hatte sie je wieder diese Angst, dass Gil sie zurückstoßen würde. Beide gingen wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und gaben sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin!

**ENDE**

**FINITO**

**THE END**

**FINE**

**EINDE**

**SLAT**


End file.
